Of chat and a few drinks
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: A random story that take place after the last episode. Enjoy it! and review!


Author note: It is more less a random story, but takes place after the last episode. / English is not my language, but I did my best. Enjoy it!

**Of chat and a few drinks**

**After have solved Vicky´s case, Castle and Beckett went to The Old Haunt to take a few drinks, and then Kate would have her dinner with Josh for Valentine´s day. Or at least that is what should happen.**

**Castle and Beckett, enjoying her little chat and the drinks, forgot about the time. **

(…)

What happen, Castle? Suddenly you got all serious.

I know… It is nothing.

Nothing is anything with you, Castle. Tell me.

I was thinking… I am glad you are here with me… I mean, it have been such a long time since I had such a good time like this only drinking a few drinks.

I had a good time too.

I hope this happen again, Kate, to see if one of these days I can finally learn how to speak without having to beat around the bush, you know.

I don´t understand what you mean.

It doesn´t matter, I understand myself.

**Suddenly, Josh appeared there.**

I think I understand what he is saying.

Josh? What are you doing here? What time is it? **She looked at her watch**. Oh my god! I am so sorry!

I waited for you almost two hours, Kate.

Forgive me, Josh, I really forgot about the time.

I see.

It is my fault, Josh. I am sorry. But never is late, you two can go to dinner now.

I lost the reservation.

I could fix that, I know…

No, Castle. It is okay.

Are you sure, Kate? Because I…

No, thank. Josh, we could have dinner tomorrow.

Are you kidding me, Kate? Today is Valentine´s day.

It doesn´t matter, it is the same, Josh. It is not big deal. I know I could have done better, but Castle just passed a bad week and I invited him a few drinks. That is all.

Of course, Castle and his issues are more important that have dinner with your boyfriend.

Are you talking serious?

I think I should start going…

No way, Castle. Josh is who is going.

What?

You hear me. We will talk tomorrow.

But Kate, you can´t be serious. He… I… why?

Because… think like there is a boomerang in the city and all returns. You are being mean, Josh. So I am going to be mean too.

This is crazy, Kate. I think you have a lot of alcohol inside you so I am going, but because I can´t talk to you in that way. I see you tomorrow for breakfast.

**Josh left.**

What was all that, Beckett?

Thanks for don´t talk! That was… This past month I was thinking a lot about Josh and me. I am having doubts. I think that a relationship and love is about two people sharing a way, a journey. I think love is about the impossibility of imagine a life without the other one. That is not happening between Josh and I. He never is here for me. I understand his career, but this way of live make a relationship impossible. Is not what I need.

I understand that, Kate. I am looking the same as you.

I know that unintentionally I am hurting Josh, giving up on him. But the time pass, Castle, and I think is time of think about me, about what I want for real. And that is not Josh.

Tell me something with a hand on your heart, Beckett. When you invited me to come for a drink, you already knew you'd let Josh waiting for dinner?

What? No.

I saw you watching your watch almost every minute, you didn´t forgot about the time. You didn´t want go to that dinner. Why?

I… Because Valentine´s day is too important in the relationships and I didn´t want to animate him about our relationship. I know that he is planning to come back to Africa very soon, I recognize that is part of who he is, but devotion about work is not part of me anymore. I want a life, Castle.

You should talk to him. Tell him all this. You know, this is almost the same story about Meredith and me. It was fun, but we wanted different thing in life, she wanted, want, glamour, fame, cheap relationships, a free life. I wanted, and I still want, write, a family, love. I know that is not the image I give of myself, but it is true.

I think we're more alike than we seem.

Maybe, but I am a bit more tall than you, Beckett.

**She smiled.**

That is true. And I am bit more grown-up.

Yeah… and, although is hard to admit, you are prettier than me too.

Well, thanks. You are not so bad, Castle. And you have a really nice heart.

You, too.

**They smiled each other and asked for another drink. **


End file.
